What Feels Right
by Rogue Kyne
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are lying in bed together when Tsuzuki asks an odd question. [HisokaXTsuzuki]


This is just a slight-fluff, word-type drabble I made for Hisoka's b-day. I really hope it's good. I tried to write it as best as I could. 

Warning: Shounen-ai, light fluff and sexual situations.

Setting: In a bedroom.

Notes: They've been together for almost five years now. In this Hisoka is a little more open. It's kind of hard to see how Hisoka would be in a few years with Tsuzuki. I try to stay loyal to his character as best as I can. But I also try to make him a tad more open with him when it's been years in their relationship. I sure hope this will be good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... Hisoka?"

"...mmph..."

"Hey, Hisoka? Are you awake?"

"Ugh... I am now. What do you want, Tsuzuki?"

"I... wanted to ask you something..."

"I figured... Because only you would wake someone up at _3:30 AM_ in the morning just to ask a stupid question..."

"Hey! I don't do that _all_ the time! Just... when I need to ask something... very important. So, quit being such a meanie, 'Soka!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes at the older man for using his detested "nickname".

"Idiot. So, what do you want to ask?"

"Oh, well, I... umm... Well, you see... uh..."

"Let me guess; It slipped your mind and now you forgot?"

"No! I know what I was going to say! It's just I'm a little embarrassed to ask..."

"Oh, boy..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Usually when you're this embarrassed to ask me anything it always has to do with something perverted."

"That's not true!"

"Is to."

"Is not!"

"Is to. Now just spit it out already so I can go back to sleep..."

"Waahhh! You're so mean!"

"Whatever. Just say what you want now or let me sleep because after what we just did a few minutes ago really tired me out..."

Tsuzuki blushed slightly at that, recalling a few of those previous events.

"Yeah, me too. But I wanted to ask you this. You see, I was searhing on the internet a few days ago and..."

The younger of the two cracked a slight smile.

"I can only imagine what you were doing browsing the internet..."

"Hey! I wasn't doing anything like that!"

"Uh-huh, I'm sure it was _completely_ innocent."

"Hisookaaa!"

"Idiot. So, what did you find on the internet?"

"Well, I was looking at something and... I came across something about guy on guy relationships and... it said something that left me confused..."

"Which was...?"

"It said that in a guy on guy relationship there's a 'seme' and a 'uke'. A 'seme' is the one who's on top and the 'uke' is the one that's always on the bottom..."

"I know what a 'seme' and a 'uke' are. But what confused you about that?"

"It made me think about... us. Hisoka, between you and me, which one of us would be a 'seme' or a 'uke'?"

Hisoka looks up at the ceiling in thought before turning back to Tsuzuki.

"Hmm. I'm... really not sure..."

"Well, it said one other thing..."

"And that was..?"

"It said that the taller of the two is _always_ the seme while the shorter is _always_ uke... So..."

"I doubt that's accurate. Considering you were pretty good at being the so called **'uke'** just a little while ago..."

Tsuzuki blushes furiously, giving a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true... I must be rubbing off on you if you keep making those suggestive comments."

"Well, since I've been around you for about five years now, I guess I was bound to pick up a few nasty habits from you sometime, unfortunately for me."

"Yeah, like skipping work today so we could spend time together."

"That was your idea. I merely went with it."

"Ah, but you wanted to spend the day with me anyway!"

"True, but we both know we're probably going to be facing Mr. Tatsumi's wrath when we go back in tomorrow."

"Well, yeah. Most likely, but it was worth it!"

He smiles happily as he cuddled Hisoka who, in return, played with his hair.

"Well, anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

"That 'seme' and 'uke' thing you mentioned earlier. I don't think it matters who's who. We're both pretty equal on both levels anyway."

"Yeah, I think you're right. As long as we both love and trust eachother... It doesn't really matter, right?"

"That's right, Idiot."

He gives him one of his rare, light, warm smiles making the older of the two return the smile as they snuggled together in each others arms.

"But... you know what, Hisoka?

"What?"

"I... I don't think I would really mind..."

"Mind what?"

He pulls away slighty so he can face his younger lover.

"I don't think I would mind being the 'uke' more than the 'seme'. To tell you the truth, for some reason I... kind of like bottoming more than topping."

Hisoka tilts his head a bit, raising his eyebrow with slight curiosity.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. You see, I just... seem to feel complete, _whole_. When you're making love to me... It just feels right. Like everything is just so wonderful and I feel like the missing piece inside of me is finally being filled... Like I'm trully being... loved..."

Hisoka stares for a moment, registering everything his lover had just told to him. He blinks a few times before responding with his own confession.

"Well, I kind of feel that way, too... When you're in me, I do feel complete. Loved. But I think I do like topping you better than bottoming. I guess, when I'm... inside you I feel this sense of power. As if I'm finding something of myself while I'm... in you. And... I don't feel like a kid. I feel like a man. _An adult_. The feeling is just..."

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm..."

They lay in silence for a few moments before Hisoka breaks it.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah?"

He murmurs a little before finally speaking.

"Are you sure you wouldn't... mind bottoming more often than... topping?"

His eyes widen a bit before he gives a wide smile, making the younger one's face turn a bright red.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind letting you on top more often. Not at all."

Hisoka moves closer to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Then... can I... top you again tomorrow?"

Tsuzuki chuckles a little at his shy request.

"You can top me as many times as you want. Just let me on top too once in awhile. I don't want you to keep doing _all_ of the work, you know."

The shorter of the two blushes again as the slightly taller one grins, snickering a bit. They both snuggle back into the covers when Tsuzuki leans in and nibbles Hisoka's ear a bit making the physically-looking teenager moan lightly at the touch. He brushes his lips closer on Hisoka's ear and whispers.

"If you want... you can top me again tonight... but only if you want to."

His eyes widen but then smiles lightly before reaching over to turn out the light. Turning his full attention back to his lover he slowly climbs on top of him and begins mimicking the amethyst-eyed man's actions earlier and whispers in his ear.

"I'd love that..."

-The End.


End file.
